Titan (Shadow Fight)
Summary Titan is the Main Antagonist of Shadow Fight 2. In Shadow Fight 2, he is the conqueror of worlds and is the final boss of the game. Titan makes his initial appearance in the game intro, and he appears in the map after the Gates of Shadows are closed. Titan resides in the Shadow World. The Gates of Shadows, along with the Shadow Energy, belong to him. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, possibly Low 2-C Name: Titan Origin: Shadow Fight 2 Gender: Male Age: More than 1000 Years old Classification: Shadow and the Demon Attack Potency: Planet level (stated by numerous characters that he can turn worlds to ashes, and can destroy homeworlds) possibly Macrocosmic level+ (would have destroyed the shadow world and made a new one if Shadow was defeated which context could imply universe) Dimensionality: 3-D, possibly 4-D Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic (can Dodge lightning magic from Shadow) Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic (can Dodge lightning magic from Shadow) Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic (can Dodge lightning magic from Shadow) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class, possibly Macrocosmic Class+ Durability: Planet level, possibly Universal level+ Stamina: Very High Range: Planetary, possibly Macrocosmic+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Mid-low), possible Creation (stated he would have made a new world if he defeated Shadow), Immortality (Type 1), Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Can control minds and memories), Madness Manipulation (Type 2; can make others go mad), Body Control (Extendable Arm), Life Manipulation (with Titan's Desolator), Forcefield Creation (via Recharging Shield), Statistics Reduction (via Enfeeble and Weakness), Limited Attack Reflection (via Ricochet), limited Power Absorption (Must defeat an opponent first; not combat applicable), limited Resurrection Standard Equipment: * Titan's Desolator: Titan's Giant Sword with Lifesteal enchantment. * Titan's hand: His extendable arms as his ranged weapon. * Mind Throw: 'Titan's Magic . 'Intelligence: Very High. Weaknesses: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shield:' Shield is Titan's perk. When Shadow wins the first round, Titan gains a recharging shield that avoids all the damage from one hit, regardless of the power or damage of the hit. After that, the shield has to recharge for another use. The shield requires 8 seconds to be charged. After the player wins two rounds, Titan's shield only requires 4 seconds to be charged, making the battle much harder. *'Lifesteal:' Titan's Giant Sword and his arms are enchanted with Lifesteal, giving a chance on every successful hit to replenish Titan's health by 250% of the damage dealt to the enemy. *'Magic Recharge:' Titan's head is enchanted with Magic Recharge, giving a chance to increase his magic recharge from taking a Head Hit by 700%. Appears after Titan is defeated once. *'Regeneration:' Titan's head is enchanted with Regeneration, giving a chance to regenerate 4.5% of Titan's health for 5 seconds after receiving Head Hit. Replaces Magic Recharge after Titan is defeated twice. *'Enfeeble:' Titan's Mind Throw is enchanted with Enfeeble, allowing him to weaken an opponent's attacks by 75% for 10 seconds after a successful hit. *'Weakness:' Titan's Mind Throw is enchanted with Weakness, allowing him to weaken an opponent's attacks by 75% for 5 seconds after a successful hit. Replaces Enfeeble after Titan is defeated once. *'Ricochet:' A 50% chance to block all damage from an incoming ranged attack. *'Enlightenment:' A chance to avoid a death blow, replenishing a small amount of Titan's health instead. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shadow Fight Category:Male Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Madness Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Life Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Spear Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Superhumans